


James McAvoy one shot

by smviolinfan95



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, Date Night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smviolinfan95/pseuds/smviolinfan95
Summary: When Josie agreed to a blind date, she was nervous about who it would be. Her thoughts ran anywhere from devilishly handsome smoothtalker, to creepy, smelly hobo. Her fears are quickly put to rest when her date is better than anything she could think of.





	James McAvoy one shot

The only thing worse than a blind date, I decided, was a root canal at the dentist. I was resisting the urge to finish off the glass of wine that sat in front of me. I pulled out my compact and checked my teeth for the fifteenth time. Total embarrassment if I found out that I had red lipstick on them. It was hard enough not knowing what he looked like but...what if he thought I was a dog? A total joke? What if he decided I wasn't his type and just walked out? What then?

I pulled at my little, black dress once again...is it tight enough? What if it rips? I don't have a back-up. I should've worn something else. I shouldn't have worn this. I should've just worn jeans and a sweatshirt. At least I'd be covered and not worried if I'd spill out before the night was over...

"Excuse me..." A voice pulled me back to present time. "Are you Josie?" I looked up and a very handsome gentleman, wearing a black suit with a slightly open white dress shirt, stood next to the table. His smile...his smile made the whole room brighter. "If you are, then your friend, Sam, set up our blind date."

"Excuse me..." A voice pulled me back to present time. "Are you Josie?" I looked up and a very handsome looking gentleman, wearing a black suit with a slightly open white dress shirt, stood next to the table. His smile...his smile made the whole room brighter. "If you are, then your friend, Sam, set up our blind date."

"And you are...?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm James," he put his hand out, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

I took his hand in mine and smiled, "Likewise, James. Please, sit."

"Thank you."

The waitress came over and took our orders, looking over James like he was a piece of meat and she was a starving lioness. Great...with my luck, he'd leave with her and tonight would be just a waste of time...

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, really. Just lost in thought, I guess. So, James, what do you do for a living?"

"Not much, really. Just a bit of acting here and there. You?"

"I'm between jobs at the moment. Acting, huh? Been in anything I'd know of?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay. Any hobbies I should know about? Singing? Painting? Bug collection I should know about?"

He laughed and I swear it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. "Well, I do have one collection I've had for some time now...It's not bugs."

"Whew! You had me worried there for a sec."

He laughed again, smiling brightly, "No. No collections. My only hobby is singing, really. I've been told I'm good at it, and I love singing, but I don't think I'd do it all the time."

"Same here. I love singing, but I could never do it in public. My nerves would keep me from it."

Our food and drinks came out, and once again, the lioness was staring down her prey. I only poked and prodded my food as she left, and I saw his hand land on the table near me. "Hey, what's wrong? And don't say 'nothing' because I know It's not that. Please, tell me?"

I sighed, then looked into his beautiful, blue eyes. "James, I'm sure you could have any woman you wanted."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is: Why are you staying here, having dinner with me, when I know you know that our waitress keeps giving you hungry eyes??"

He looks a little heartbroken at that. Oh no... "Why am I staying here?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"I'm staying here because you're far prettier than her, you have more to talk about than she does, you have more personality than she does. You know how I know? You're sitting here, having a wonderful conversation with me, while she's going around the restaurant, making a complete fool of herself. I'm here because you're much more fun to be around. I like you, not her."

I sat there in stunned silence, letting his words settle. "You...like me?"

"I do. I really do. I knew I was done for when I saw you sitting here, pulling at your skirt."

"You saw that?"

"Yes, I saw that, and trust me, you don't have to be worried about how you look around me, okay? You're beautiful, no matter what."

If I was wearing mascara, it would be running by now. "Thank you."

"How about, after dinner, we go take a walk around the park across the street?"

"I'd love that." I smiled and he looked at me with such adoration. It felt nice for someone to look at me like that. We talked a bit more while we ate, then we went over to the park, holding hands as we walked. "Thank you, again, for what you said back there."

"Of course. I meant it. You are beautiful, especially under the moonlight."

I felt my face get hotter as I smiled, "I could say the same."

"Thank you." He took me over to a little hill, and he lied in the grass. "Care to join me?"

"I'd love to." I sat next to him then lied down, giggles escaping as the blades of grass tickled my back. I looked at the stars, and they were all so--

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

"Breathtaking. I love the stars."

"Well they're even more beautiful, when I can see them reflect in your eyes." He was propped up on one elbow, looking down at me. His free hand tucked my hair behind my ear, caressed my cheek, then I closed my eyes as I felt his lips press against my own. I whimpered when it was over, feeling him pull away. But when I opened my eyes, his light blush warmed me. We lay there panting for a few moments before he finally whispered to me.

"God, you are amazing," he breathed. "Truly amazing."

"Really?" I couldn't help but warm under the praise.

"Yeah."

He returned to the kisses and, well, what can I say? I spilled out of my dress. My skirt ripped. But in better ways than I ever thought possible.

When I came back to myself, he was looking down at me again. "Yeah?"

"Just thinking," he said.

"About what?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

And all I could think, before I gave him my answer was, and I thought the night was going to stink on ice. I was so wrong.

What a perfect night...


End file.
